


【SS|海界】海魂

by Lionhart113



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢
Genre: Gen, 希腊神话背景, 海界相关, 良识向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/Lionhart113
Summary: 原著良识向，海界相关。SS+希腊神话背景，时间线位于SS故事开始之前。本文包含希腊神话设定，私设有，OOC有。应该是“海魂”三部曲中的第二篇。本篇正文+后记已收录于个人海界文集《海魂》中。这里就只贴正文不贴后记了。PS：为了便于理解，这里就不删附注了吧。





	【SS|海界】海魂

“永远不要忘记，海界一片中立而独立的领地。”

当他从他手中交接过七大洋的统治权时，对方向他说了这样一句话。

平静的眼对上波澜不惊的眸，对方似乎并没有显露出失去权利后所该有的黯淡和寥落。眼前这个男人，曾是十二泰坦主神之一，海洋的掌管者，天下河流与三千水泽仙女的创造者。（*）

也同样是泰坦神中少数几个没有遭受宙斯惩罚的神之一——尽管当时他并没有明确表示站在奥林匹斯诸神这边。

战争结束后，他的兄妹被投入塔尔塔罗斯，但他提出的要求却出人意料地被宙斯一口答应了。于是，他将海洋的掌管权交出，然后带着妻子归隐于偏僻的深海角落。

新一任的海界之王看着对方离去，在转过身的一刹那，仿佛见到他嘴角边正扬起一个如释重负的微笑。

“希望你永远也不要忘记。”他如此对他说。

 

泰坦之战过后，他和他的另两位兄弟一起，将世界三分。

光辉至上的天界毫无疑问由统领那场战争的幺弟获得，长兄得到了冥界，他得到了海洋。

他知道，自己无法得到那片光明的天堂，却也同样不喜欢阴湿的地底，于是微微扬起唇角与眉梢，将三戟叉指向了那片蔚蓝色波涛。

……那片蔚蓝无垠的海。深邃不见底的海。

空旷，寂寥，数万年里除了洋流在深处暗暗流动的声音，就只有遍地沉默的珊瑚鱼群。

没有光辉灿烂的光芒与金色的云海，没有幽暗阴冷的狱火和高墙后的乐园，这里只有海与风，肆意地流淌过头顶身边，顺应着自己的意志，静静巡回了亿万年。

如此深沉而又纯粹，像极了那个水一样清澈又深刻的男人，让人如此琢磨不透。

 

当他第一次踏入即将属于自己的深海神殿时，首先映入眼帘的，便是那个独自站在海皇宝座的背后，静静等待他到来的人。

那个曾经管辖这片七海汪洋的洋流缔造者。

没有盛装，没有盔甲，眼前对方只着了一身很简单的素净长袍，背着双手沉默站在沿边，深邃的目光眺望着远方的海神柱，仿佛已经这样伫立了千年。

霎那间，他内心闪过一瞬触动。某种莫名的悸动。

对方似有察觉地回过身，将那双一样的蔚蓝色眼眸转向自己，忽闪了一下，说：“你终于来了。”

平淡的口吻俨如在等待一个终于归家的孩子。

他沉默着。

 

他没有幺弟威仪夺目，也没有长兄那份沉稳与内敛，从头至尾，他和对方只是很公式化的交接了权利，然后目送着那人离开。期间没有太多的话。他不明白为何自己会这样，对于那个男人，虽然谈不上讨厌，内心却总有一种隐隐的说不上理由的排斥或抗拒。

不明白为什么。而对方只是用那双相同色泽的眼看着他，沉默一笑。

在那像水一样透彻纯粹的眼里，闪烁着深邃睿智的光芒。仿佛可以洞穿一切。

 

成为新一任海皇后，他并没有接受先前的忠告。

海底的空旷与荒芜始终让他想起头顶那片充满光明的晴空，他幺弟的领地。于是有一天，他终于忍不住和太阳神密谋，企图篡夺幺弟的位置。

然而，阴谋终究还是被发现，他也为此受到了极其严厉、近乎羞辱的惩罚。（#）

直到幺弟终于肯饶过了他，将本属于他的神力还回，让他带着众神戏谑的目光回到海中时，耳边似乎依然还能听见来自头顶上方的轻声嗤笑。

他愤怒，窘迫，却又无所适从，看着这片永远沉默的海，放纵自流。

任海水将自己送到任何地方。只要可以远离那群目光可憎的神。

海面上正起着风暴，他静静看着波涛在上方汹涌翻滚，心中随着那一层又一层泡沫涌起落下。就这样，怔怔看了很久，然后合上眼，沉向深海。

 

身边腾然升起一个强大又温柔的小宇宙。

 

当他再一次睁开眼时，发现自己不知何时已来到那个人的住处。

对方看着他，淡然的神情一如海神殿初见时。

“睡醒了？”

他没有回答，只是惊异于那个强大到出乎自己意料的小宇宙。

对方看着他愕然的表情，似乎很清楚在他心底想要问却又不想问的疑惑。于是轻轻凝聚精神力，在身后燃起一片青蓝色的光。

霎时，整个房间充满了一片柔和的蓝色。

一个温和而强大的小宇宙随着波光静静流动在房内，如暖流一样的温度刺激着他的感知，轻轻压迫着他的神经，如此柔和。

对方伸出手，苍白而纤长，摊开的掌心递至他跟前，在上面缓缓升腾起点点莹蓝色光芒。如同幼小萤火虫般的光点在他眼前飞舞，慢慢地，轻柔地，仿佛拥有生命一般，上下游弋在掌心。

“这份力量，源自于海的灵魂。”他看着他，如同在诉说一个久远流传于海洋的传说。

“自海洋诞生以来，它便在每一任海界统治者的体内传承着。一直到现在的你。”

他困惑地看着对方，犹豫着举起手，望向自己的掌心，然后渐渐地，看到一点幼小荧光自中间升起。

微弱，渺小，却带着生一般的倔强，一明一暗闪耀着。

“直到神生命的终结，它都会永远存在。然而，却从没有谁能够得到它的全部——就连诞生于海中的最强大海神都不能。”

蓝色光芒微微一颤，然后便如同什么都没发生过一般，带着那个人掌心中的点点萤火还有他的小宇宙，一起倏然消失于房中。

他抬起头望向对方，后者正冲他微然一笑。

“因为它是世界的意志。”

 

直到很久以后，他依然还深深记得当时那个人看着他的神情——带着无法用言语形容的透明和苍白，优雅而淡然地微笑着。在那沉静如深海的眼眸里，却看不到半点微笑的含义。

 

当时，他想，也许那就是让他总对那个人产生一种莫名抗拒感的原因。

好像什么都了然于心中，甚至对自己所想的一切都能洞察得如此透彻。然而，那个人却又总是对任何事物都露出一副满不在乎的样子。

自担任海皇起便越发敏锐的直觉告诉他，那个人知道曾发生在他身上的事。可是自始至终，他都没有提过有关那事的一个字。就连为何自己会来到这里，也都只字未提。

他只是温和地看着他，宽容又从容。

 

在众神眼中，海神是一群低调而充满智慧的种族。

而他始终是一个诡异的例外。

伸出掌心，看着上面微弱的萤火渐渐飞舞而起，一点，两点，三点……每一天每一夜，他所能凝聚起的数量都在渐渐增多，每一天每一夜，他发现自己正越来越习惯于头顶这片蔚蓝海洋的存在。

永远循环，永远静谧。晴空洋面上的波涛应和着自己的节奏飞起落下，深不可测的海底暗流顺应着自己的脉搏涌动奔驰。

不知何时起，他发现自己爱上了这片无常而又深沉的蓝。

至少在这里，自己可以无拘无束。

至少在这里，可以远离天地纷争，再不见那些无休争闹的诸神。

 

时间缓缓流逝，透过乌拉诺斯和盖亚（**），他的弟弟得知了那个将会推翻他政权的预言。于是众神之王将他的妻子吞入肚中，接着又从他脑中诞生了那位女神。

身穿铠甲，手持长枪和盾牌，神命之：雅典娜。

集众神万千宠爱于一身的，智慧与战争女神。

 

他站在雅典城前，对上她淡蓝色的眸。

如同天空般湛蓝无瑕的明眸雅典娜，手中轻轻挥舞着赐予雅典城百姓的橄榄枝，似笑非笑地看着他。

“你输了。”

她说道，轻描淡写的语气淹没在她的新城民的欢呼声中。（##）

握着三戟叉的手因巨大的力道而凸起根根青筋。他盛怒着将三戟叉挥向城外汪洋，滔天巨浪迎风而起，但却又在所有人以为它即将冲破城墙时，重新沉寂回归海面下。

他挥着三戟叉的手就这样静止在半空，傲然着神情忽然一笑。面对着在场所有惊慌失措的神，笑得如此云淡风轻，藐视一切。

那一刻，众神始然惊觉，眼前这个主宰着七海的王竟与他身后那片汪洋何其相似，盛怒宛如惊涛，然而那双蔚蓝色的眼中，却沉静得如同深海。

他们琢磨不透他心中正想的，一如看不透那片变幻无常的海。

 

争夺结束后，他没有立刻回到自己的宫殿。

只是很莫名地，近乎心血来潮地，再一次来到那个人的住处。

对方站在门口，似乎知道他会到来。

从头至尾，他依然没有说过一句话，而那个人只是在他的身边，静静望着远方不见尽头的深海，听着耳畔隐隐轰鸣的暗流涌声，似乎沉浸在什么回忆之中。

眼神里透着一丝格格不入的沧桑。

 

离开时，对方向他行礼告别。

他离去的脚步有着一刻的停顿，但却只是背对着他，短短说了句：“不要叫我陛下。”

然后头也不回地离开。

他知道，此刻那个人一定正对着他的背影，露出一个了然而温和的微笑。

而对方也的确如此。

 

他终于明白，为何自己总是会有无意识地去拒绝那个人带给自己的感觉。

因为那种感觉太过相似与熟悉。

在他灵魂深处，原来也一直沉睡着如同那个人身上所有的某些东西。带着海洋的气息，一旦触动，便会产生悸动的共鸣。

只是从前他一直都在拒绝着这一切。

那个人的目光，如同一面镜子，透过如水纯净的瞳孔映出自己的身影，深海的灵魂，以及对往昔所有的回忆。

不需要运用海族敏锐的知觉去探知，他便能了解自己的一切。

因为他与他源自于一类相同的灵魂。

 

有些熟悉与相似，不是靠血缘才会延续传承。

 

天界依然留有属于他的主神席位，但是他更多时候却选择留在了海底宫殿。

在某种莫名预感的驱动下，他重新编制了自己的海界军团。

为首的七位海将军，分别管理着七大海域，守护着自己领地上的海之柱。

相对于辽阔的海洋而言，这些人的数量依然无法填补广大海界的空旷与寂寥，但在他看来，却以足够。

海界只是一个中立而独立的地方，安静、空旷，并不适合上面那般喧闹与夺目。

 

接着没过多久，风与海送来了远方的讯息：那位明眸的智慧与战争女神，在陆地上拥有了属于她的八十八位圣斗士，高喊着“大地的爱与正义”的口号，正为她浴血而战。

 

他曾用小宇宙联系过远在冥界的兄长，然而得到的回答只是一如既往的沉默，以及一声非常不真切的叹息。

然后，Elysion那一头再一次陷入长久沉睡——直到女神带领着她的圣斗士冲入那片永恒沉寂的冥土。

也许不久之后便会轮到海界？

他冷笑着摇头，挥去脑中那个不详的念头。

海界是一片中立而独立的领地。很久前，有一个人曾如此告诉自己。

然后，243年一晃而过。

 

他与她再一次以神的身份对峙时，地点是他深海的宫殿。

她手捧着雅典娜之壶，紫罗兰色的眼眸注视着他。身后，失去控制的海水汹涌而入。

“你输了。”明亮的眼眸静静看着他，朱唇轻念出封印他灵魂的咒语。

他傲然冷笑着，带着一如当日的蔑视，嘲笑着她的天真。

“不。”

 

是他背叛了世界的意志，第一次对大地动用了不被允许的力量。

滂沱大雨无尽倾泻，如同要洗净世间一切，持续下了数月。

巨浪吞噬了无数沿海城镇，从此文明不复存在。

而他，没有收手制止。

 

这一切，皆因她起。

但他的结局，与她无关。

 

“当初，克洛诺斯凭借着手中的力量，打败了自己的父亲。然后，他又战败在同样获得这种力量的幺子手里。”（***）

时光顺着洪流缓缓淌过，带回他从前的记忆，带回到曾经那个人的屋前。

点点荧光，顺着掌心冉冉升起，沿着莫测的轨迹轻轻飞舞，寂寞而飘渺地闪烁着，然后又消失在遥远的上空。

“那种力量，与你我手里所有的，是相同的。”

对方没有看着光点的诞生又消失，只是静静望着远方不见尽头的深海，听着耳畔隐隐轰鸣的暗流涌声，幽深的目光如同沉浸在过往什么回忆之中，带着一缕格格不入的沧桑。

“这个世界自诞生以来便在各种能量的互相牵制下达到平衡。于是从此有了黑暗、光明、诞生和毁灭，有了如同洋流般生生不息的循环。”

“从没有谁能够完全驾驭或征服这些力量。而世界需要的，只是那些能够顺从并执行它意志的神。于是我们被创造，被毁灭，新旧交替，自相残杀。”

“自始至终，不曾改变。”

 

当他灵魂进入壶的霎那，他忽然想起最初在海神殿里，那个人将统治权交给他后，嘴角边扬起的一个如释重负的微笑。

那一瞬间，他恍然。

然后，微然一笑。

 

远方似乎传来一声轻息，幽幽地，顺着海风，透过自己的小宇宙，稍纵即逝。

一双相同色泽的蔚蓝眼眸深深凝视着翻腾的海水，淡然的神情苍白却又如此从容。

 

当新一代神替换了上一代神，世界的意志并不会随之产生任何动摇。

只是如同洋流般，生生不息地无限循环。

永远存在，直到神的生命终结。

 

当他灵魂进入壶的霎那，她仿佛看见他脸上有着一个苍白而透明的淡笑。

然而在那双沉静如深海的眼眸里，却看不到半点微笑的含义。

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 【附注】： 
> 
> * 俄刻阿诺斯（Oceanus，或称欧申纳斯）：   
> 大洋河流之神，“环绕世界的洋流”，十二提坦神（Titans)的老大，乌拉诺斯与盖亚之子，克洛诺斯的兄弟。   
> 他是那条环绕着宇宙转动的液体腰带，故而他的结尾也是开端：这条宇宙之河自我组成一个圆圈在转动。   
> 他的妻子是他的妹妹泰西斯（Tethys）   
> 他们生了三千海洋女神和几乎世上所有的河流泉水。   
> 在柏拉图的神谱中他和泰西斯是众神的始祖，宙斯的祖父母。   
> 他在克罗诺斯统治时期就保持着中立，因此提坦之战——宙斯推翻父亲发动的战争他没有参加。   
> （——作者懒，直接ZT自“百度百科”） 
> 
> ** 乌拉诺斯（Ouranos，拉丁语Uranus）：   
> 星空之神，远古神之一，象征着希望与未来，代表了天空。   
> 从大地母亲（该亚）的指端诞生，然后又与之结合，生下十二提坦神（Titans，又称“泰坦”）。   
> 后被自己最小的儿子克洛诺斯打败，并立下诅咒：克罗诺斯也会被自己的孩子推翻。   
> 根据赫西俄德著作里提到的，他还曾对宙斯做出预言，称宙斯与墨提斯（Metis）所生的儿子将比他更强有力，并推翻他的统治。 
> 
> 盖亚（Gaea，又称“该亚”）：   
> 大地母神，希腊神话中最早诞生的神之一，由“混沌”（Chaos，卡厄斯）体内诞生。   
> 然后独自孕育出“星光灿烂”的乌拉诺斯，“深不可测之海”蓬托斯等，并与他们相结合，生下第二代众神。   
> 在希腊神话中，盖亚所占的分量地位非常大。
> 
> *** 克洛诺斯（Cronus）：   
> 时空之神，是时间的创力和破坏力的结合体。第二代众神之王，十二提坦神之一，乌拉诺斯与盖亚最小的儿子。   
> 当年在他的带领下，打倒了父亲乌拉诺斯，接着被自己的兄弟推举为众神之王。   
> 个性狡黠多疑，与自己的姐姐瑞亚（Rhea）生下现今人们熟知的奥林匹斯诸神。   
> 后被自己最小的儿子宙斯推翻统治权，并被打入冥界底端的塔尔塔罗斯（Tartarus，深渊地狱）关押。   
> 又有一种说法是，战败后的克洛诺斯并没有被打入地狱，而是在古代意大利（？）这个位置建立了自己的自治区，代表了神话中的“白银时代”。（谁知道是真是假呢？不过个人倒是比较喜欢这个说法……） 
> 
> \------------------ 
> 
> #   
> 在希腊神话中，曾有一次，阿波罗，波塞冬以及赫拉联合起来想要推翻宙斯的统治，结果失败。赫拉因此被宙斯吊在半空中抽打惩罚，而阿波罗和波塞冬则被放逐到地上受刑三年，帮助拉俄墨冬王（Laomedon，特洛伊战争时期的特洛伊王普里阿摩斯的父亲,赫克托尔和帕里斯的祖父）修建特洛伊城。 
> 
> ##   
> 波塞冬和雅典娜的城邦命名及保护权争霸战。   
> 当雅典首次由一个腓尼基人建成时，波塞冬与雅典娜争夺为之命名的荣耀。最后达成协议：能为人类提供最有用东西的人将成为该城的守护神。波塞冬用他的三叉戟敲打地面变出了一匹战马。而雅典娜则变出了一棵橄榄树——和平与富裕的象征。因战马被认为是代表战争与悲伤，因此雅典就以女神的名字命名。女神很快将该城纳入她的保护之中。 
> 
> \------------------ 
> 
> **** 关于“帕拉斯·雅典娜”   
> 所有读过希腊神话的筒子应该都知道，“帕拉斯”是雅典娜失手误杀的好友的名字。   
> 那么，这位名叫“帕拉斯”的筒子到底是何方神圣？   
> 希腊神话中的说法很不一致，但最常见的有：当年雅典娜自宙斯脑中诞生后，由河神妥里通（Triton）抚养长大。而帕拉斯便是妥里通的女儿、雅典娜的儿时玩伴，后不幸被雅典娜误杀。于是，为了缅怀这位可怜而又无辜的炮灰好友，雅典娜自己改名为“帕拉斯·雅典娜”。   
> 但也有说法帕拉斯是欧律比亚（蓬托斯和盖娅的女儿）和克利俄斯（十二泰坦之一，生长之神）的孩子，或是月亮女神的父亲等等。 
> 
> 另外小小插一句，那位妥里通（Triton，特里同）同学，是海皇波塞冬的儿子…… 
> 
> 囧，这果然是一个到处穿越的时代……


End file.
